Con El
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Por que hay amores que se cansan de esperar... Con el encontre comprension, cariño, amor...


**Tan Cerca de tenerte y tan facil te perdi**

**¿Cómo dejo de sentir este amor por ti?**

**Si eras todo para mi…**

La iglesia estaba adornada con Rosas blancas por doquier, los invitados listos para la ceremonia y el Novio en el altar… solo faltaba la Novia pero como es tradicion siempre llegaba tarde.

De pronto ella llegaba su vestido era digno de una princesa, su cara no irradiaba felicidad, mas bien angustia y miedo entre otras emociones indescriptibles. La marcha nupcial comenzo a entonarse… ella caminaba rumbo a el ese camino se le hacia tan largo, tan pesado…Miraba muchas caras conocidas entre ellas sus amigas. A mitad del camino se paro consternando a todos los invitados y a el que seria su futuro esposo.

Volvio su vista a la entrada como si esperara que alguien apareciera por arte de magia ahí, dio un paso mas y de pronto la voz que escucho la congelo.

-¡Mina! – se escucho el grito de aquel Hombre

Esa voz la dejo inmovil, por mas que queria avanzar no podia moverse, la confusion entre los invitados se hizo presente.

-Porfavor Mina se que me amas, No te cases-dijo el chico que ya estaba tras ella, la tomo suavemente del brazo. Las lagrimas en la rubia brotaban con sentimiento

El Novio de la chica se acerco hacia ellos…-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mas que molesto, no crees que ya es muy tarde para pedirle que no se case

-Aun No se casan-dijo el desafiandolo

Mientras a estas alturas Mina se debatia entre tanta confusión-¡Ya basta!- se escucho la voz de la rubia formando un gran silencio.

-Se que esto no es usual-dijo Mina- pero ¿Podrias darme unos minutos mientras hablo con el?

No estaba muy convencido de acceder a esa petición pero tampoco haría un escándalo ahí-Esta bien ve-respondio el

-Vamos afuera-dijo Mina caminando hacia la salida de la iglesia seguida de aquel Hombre que llego a interrumpir su camino al altar.

Darien se acerco al chico-¿Estas bien?

-Si, Claro que estoy bien-dijo ironico

El murmurar de la gente era inevitable, algunos sabían lo que pasaba, para otros solo parecía ser que no habría boda después de todo.

**0-0-0**

-¿Estas loco? ¿Qué pensabas?-reclamaba la chica

-Solo es que no quiero perderte

-¡Aterriza! Armand ya me perdiste-grito- ¡Entiendelo! Me canse de esperar

-¡Tu no lo amas!

-Yo no he dicho eso-dijo mina dando un suspiro-Mira Armand siempre estuve ahí para ti, siempre… tenia la ilusión de que cuando este dia llegara, seriamos tu y yo en la iglesia…-ella hizo una pausa- `pero un dia comprendi que jamás seria asi

-Solo te pedí tiempo

-¿Cuánto mas? ¿Dos? ¿Tres años?-pregunto ironica- Respondeme ¿Cuánto mas? –las lagrimas brotaron de nuevo-te he esperado 3 años y tu por un motivo o por otro no estas…

-Tu dijiste que me esperarías-dijo el peliazul

-Si lo dije-ella lo miro de frente pero me canse de esperar cuando me di cuenta que la amabas a ella a Catherine…dime ¿No era mas sencillo decírmelo? Que tenerme como idiota esperando, cuando ya tienes planes de casarte con ella

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

Mina sonrio con ironia- eso no importa Armand el asunto es que es verdad, lo supe hace casi un año-lo miro de frente- y de verdad esperaba que fueras tu quien me lo dijera

-Si tu quisieras Mina rompería mi compromiso con ella

-Lo quería, pero hoy ya no por simple hecho de que no puedo hacerle eso a ese Hombre que esta ahí adentro esperándome

-¿Ves? Es por lastima que te casaras con el

-Te equivocas, Ese Hombre que esta ahí ¡Me ama! Ese Hombre me ha demostrado dia a dia que le importo-sonrio con dulzura-y merece que yo lo ame, se gano mi corazón Armand y no se en que momento dejo de pertenecerte.

-No te creo Mina, por que de ser asi, no estarías aquí conmigo, estarías casandote con el

-Estoy aquí por que quiero decirte que "Te Ame" pero me canse de esperar, de estar ahí incondicionalmente y no voy a dejar esta oportunidad por ti-sonrio.

Se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la entrada de la iglesia, en donde el la esperaba-¿Estas bien Mina?

-Claro que si-dijo dándole una calida sonrisa- y si tu quieres podemos casarnos Yaten

El era un tipo serio, no era el clásico príncipe azul romantico, pero sabia escuchar, comprender y estar ahí…El No era como los demás, simplemente era Yaten Kou. Caracterizado por decir las cosas sin adornar, sabia que quizás Mina no lo amaba mucho… pero el amor es algo que se fomenta dia a dia y crece con cada detalle, con cada caricia y se sella con un beso…. Y de eso el se encargaría.

-Claro que si quiero que seas mi esposa-sonrio con sinceridad

Ambos caminaron hacia el altar y asi dar comienzo a una nueva etapa… Una nueva historia que escribir con el dia a dia pero sobre todo juntos.

**0-0-0**

_**Hola! Hay bueno no se como lo vean ustedes pero de pronto sentí la necesidad de escribir y esto salió *_* ***_

_**Si quizás este raro jaja pero pues el amor se da de distintas formas y llega de muchas formas ¿No? Y no se ustedes que piensen pero a veces también se cansa de esperar por algo que jamás llegara… ¿No creen? en el caso de armand pensó que ella estaría siempre ahí… pero pues no fue asi…**_

_**Bueno no se si les guste pero por alguna razón que no se explicar esto salió al sentir la necesidad de escribir**_

_**¿Tomatazos? … jaja o ¿comentarios? O lo que sea =)**_


End file.
